It is known generally to automatically disable utility service supplied to a building responsive to an earthquake. Such devices are typically relatively complex and expensive and utilize electrical power to operate. Installation can be time consuming and expensive.
The following patent documents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,922, issued Jun. 28, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,722, issued Nov. 16, 1982, U.S. Pat. No.5,436,416, issued Jul. 25, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,868, issued Mar. 4, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,262, issued Dec. 18, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,968, issued Nov. 29, 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 893,997, issued Jul. 21, 1908, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,287, issued Jun. 20, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,994, issued Nov. 15, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,461, issued May 23, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,456, issued Jan. 30, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,601, issued Jul. 2, 2002, Japanese Patent No. 11089078, issued Mar. 30, 1999, Japanese Patent No. 09320418, issued Dec. 12, 1997, Japanese Patent No. 09180619, issued Jul. 11, 1997, Japanese Patent No. 08315710, issued Nov. 29, 1996 and Japanese Patent No. 04322120, issued Nov. 12, 1992.